ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2019 film)
Sonic the Hedgehog is an American CGI-animated action-adventure film, being based on the video game series by and the first installment in the Sonic the Hedgehog film series, being directed by . It is produced by , Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on TBD 2019. Plot Summary A hedgehog known as Sonic has to face a villainous dictator known as Dr. Eggman as he deals with several threats with the help of his friends, forming a team known as the Freedom Fighters. Full plot It begins when Eggman is developing his latest invention that he calls the Death Egg. Snively questions it as he explains he needs the seven Chaos Emeralds to power the beam and orders him to find them at Angel Island. Snively then accepts as he departs. At the moment, Sonic is seen running around as he finds a strange object. Suddenly, he hears strange noises, being revealed as a group of eggbots. Under construction... Voice cast *Jay Baruchel as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog with superhuman speed who proclaims himself as "the fastest thing alive". *Jacob Tremblay as Miles "Tails" Prower, an extremely intelligent twin-tailed yellow-orange fox who is Sonic's sidekick and best friend, using his tails to fly like a helicopter, besides creating gadgets to help the team. * as Knuckles the Echidna, a tough and somewhat guillible red echidna who is the Guardian of the Master Emerald and the strength-using friend of Sonic. *Emma Stone as Amelia "Amy" Rose, a pink female hedgehog who co-leads the Freedom Fighters, being a close friend to Sonic. *Ellen Page as Princess Sally Acorn, a brown red-haired female chipmunk who is the Princess of Mobius and a close ally to Sonic. *Mackenzie Foy as Cream the Rabbit, a cute and cheerful but mischievous peach-orange female long-eared rabbit who aids the Freedom Fighters, besides being in TBD. **Tara Strong (vocal effects, uncredited) as Cheese the Chao, Cream's pet chao who follows her wherever she goes. *Breanna Yde as Nicole the Holo-Lynx, an artificial intelligence in the form of a brown black-haired female lynx who has a crush on Tails. *Bradley Cooper as Antoine D'Coolette, a French-accented brown blond-haired coyote who is a skilled fighter. * as Bunnie Rabbot, a Southern-accented partially roboticized yellow blonde-haired female rabbit who TBD. *James Corden as Rotor the Warlus, a purple walrus who is a super-genius, commonly providing gadgets for the Freedom Fighters. *Alison Brie as Sticks the Badger, a crazy and insane orange-brown female badger who, despite her state, cares about her friends. *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a villainous scientist who leads the Eggman Empire, being out to conquer the world, becoming Sonic's arch-nemesis. *Jason Lee as Dr. Julian Snively, Eggman's nephew who assists him in his schemes. *Nick Kroll as Orbot, Eggman's orb-shaped henchbot who is the smartest and more serious of the duo. *Josh Gad as Cubot, Eggman's cube-shaped henchbot who is the least intelligent of the duo. * as Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog, a scientist who is Sonic's uncle and the creator of the Roboticizer before being stolen by Dr. Eggman. * as Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's caring mother who is supportive of her goals. *TBD as Mighty the Armadillo, an adventurous armadillo who is an old friend of Sonic. *TBD as Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty's sidekick and best friend who helps him out. *Demi Lovato as Mina Mongoose, a teenage pop star who is an ally to the Freedom Fighters. *Kaley Cuoco as Honey the Cat, a fashion designer who is a close friend to the Freedom Fighters. * as Shadow the Hedgehog (end credits scene), a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who is out to find Chuck in order to warn him about an upcoming menace. Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the video games and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur/skin to them. Soundtrack Release The film was released in the United States on TBD 2019 along with the Looney Tunes theatrical short TBD. Critical reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics. Sequel See Sonic: Metal. Logo variants *'Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group:' the shield is colored gold as the sky is colored TBD. *'Village Roadshow Pictures:' TBD Quotes *'Eggman:' Snively! He comes. *'Snively:' Yes, sir? *'Eggman:' I need a little favor from you. *'Snively:' I'm listening, sir. *'Eggman:' I'm building a weapon and I need you to bring some Chaos Emeralds. *'Snively:' Any reason in special, sir? *'Eggman:' For my Death Egg! As soon I get them, I'll have an extremely advanced arsenal and our Empire will be unstoppable! You understand? *'Snively:' Definitely, sir. But I have a question: where the Emeralds can be found? *'Eggman:' Some place called Angel Island. But take some notes: fearsome echidnas exist at that island and they're in charge of the Emeralds' protection. Bring some robots. *'Snively:' As you wish, sir, He's about to leave as Orbot and Cubot crash into the room. *'Eggman:' Snooping as usual, I see? *'Orbot:' No, no, we were just... uhh... *'Cubot:' * ---- *'Sonic:' You sure this is safe, Uncle Chuck? *'Chuck:' Positive. *'Sonic:' If you say so... let's see my speed. *'Chuck:' Very well... then do it. Sonic nods as he speeds off as Chuck tests his speed. *'Sonic:' How am I going? *'Chuck:' Well... You're actually really good... * ---- * Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:2019 films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Sega Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas